07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikage Celestine/History
Mikage Celestine is a main character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy who wanted to become a soldier to protect his family, and was Teito's best, and only, friend. Mikage managed to pass the exam, but was unable to accomplish his dreams of becoming a soldier after helping Teito escape. He is arrested and later sent to attack Teito at the Church where he fled as a one-winged Kor. In the anime Mikage is killed by Frau while in Ghost form, but in the manga he kills himself. He is later reincarnated in the form of a Fyulong dragon called Burupya. Despite dying early in the series, Mikage remains a popular character with fans of the series, coming 3rd in the 07 Ghost popularity poll. Childhood Early childhood Mikage was born on March 3rd into the Celestine family, a long line of stewards that work for the Oak family. He and his family lived in the guest rooms of the Oak house. His family appears native to Barsburg, as it is implied his father fought in the Raggs War.In the anime, Mikage remembers his father saying "we won" after Raggs fall. His father is called Karein and his mother's name and whereabouts are unknown. He has two brothers, one older than him (Kokuyou) and one younger (Kohaku), and a younger sister called Rinka. Teenage years Mikage was scarred on the cheek when fighting with his younger brother, Kohaku, and this is what forced him from the Oak House, as Oak standards meant that they refused to have a bulter with a scarred face. Mikage then aspired to become a soldier, and enroled at the Barsburg military academy. Barsburg military academy Meeting Teito Mikage first met Teito when they were roomates, and Teito attacked Mikage when he hugged him to say hello. Mikage would sit with and talk to Teito despite the rumours surrounding Teito and would encourage him not to have violent outburts. Series start Mikage is first introduced at the Academy where he surprises Teito from behind and offers to sit with him, ignoring Teito's protests. During class, Mikage hears Shuri speaking unkindly about Teito, so he uses his Zaiphon to move the porn books from under his desk onto Shuri and the sensei and blame it on Shuri. Begleiter exam Mikage is exited about the exam and expresses that he wants to be a soldier and protect his family. For the exam he is sorted into group A, and forced to fight a criminal in order to pass. During the fight, he teams up with Teito and together they break the criminal's arm in two places and Teito restrains him. After Ayanami executes the criminal after Teito refuses the exam ends and Mikage passes. Though pleased with his pass, he berates himself for showing fear and congratulates Teito on saving Shuri. Arrest When two guards are clearing out Teito's locker, Mikage overhears their gossip about Teito's fate, that Teito has been arrested for trying to kill the Chief of Staff, and goes out to find and help him. As Mikage descends the prison stairs, he finds Teito had already killed all the guards, and the pair flee the prison. Pursued by the guards, and realising there is no escape for the two of them, Teito pretends to take Mikage hostage so the military doesn't find out he was an accomplice, but it fails to work and the Chief of Staff has him arrested. Interrogation and release Mikage is confined to a cell and is interrogated by Ayanami and Hyuuga. It is possible, though not confirmed, that he may have been beaten during interrogation. The evidence for him being beaten is stronger in the anime than the manga. In a flashback in the anime Hyuuga is seen punching Mikage. However this may have been just an illusion created to anger Teito because this was seen in during the second part of Teito's bishops' exam, and when Mikage returns to the Church there are no bruises or marks on him to support the theory that he was beaten. Also the beating scene only happens in the anime. Yet at the same time, it's also possible that he was healed by a healing Zaiphon before being sent to Teito. The matter is widely left for the fans to speculate. Ayanami offers Mikage a choice between his family and Teito, asking him to chose which one he wishes to die, and if he chooses neither then he (Mikage) will die. Ayanami then possesses half of Mikage's soul using Vetrag's ghost power, then puts a seal on him so he is unable to escape and sends him to the Barsburg Church. Recovery and Death Just as Teito attempts to leave the Church, he is suddenly and inexplicably reunited with his best friend Mikage. As Mikage is tired and unable to travel, Teito, the Bishops and the nuns and look after him as he rests. Warning signs Teito goes to visit Mikage one again, and is overjoyed to see him well but becomes anxious when he finds Mikage's hands are cold. They are both unaware that the Bishops are too becoming very worried after Labrador reveals he had a vision of Mikage disappearing, and Mikage only has half a soul left and will soon cease to exist. Teito explains all of his recovered memories to Mikage (brought on by the flashback in Barsburg, and the old man Kor), mainly his relationship with the King of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and Mikage believes him without question, but he (Teito) is suddenly struck down with another memory of Raggs and tells Mikage that he is unable to return to the Imperial Army. Upon hearing this, Mikage tells Teito to follow the light instead of taking revenge against the army, and then begs Teito to kill him. One winger-Kor Biding Teito a final goodbye, Mikage suddenly becomes more aggressive, sprouts a single Kor wing, and then attacks Teito. Mikage, now a one-winged Kor and under Ayanami's complete control, pursues a fleeing Teito and has him cornered on the Bridge of Trials. The two fight. Mikage attempts to place a Promise Collar on Teito that will control him. Teito fights back and attempts to destroy Mikage's Kor wing. Mikage, actually Ayanami, defends himself, and reminds Teito that he is not a normal Kor and the destruction of the wing will result in his death, not save him. He then restrains Teito and puts the promise collar on him, letting the collar bite him (Mikage) so it recognises him as his master. Death As Teito attempts suicide, he accidently summons the God Mikhail and he (Mikhail) tries in vain to attack Mikage, but the collar pevents him from doing so. Frau, having found Teito in time, protects Teito and challenges Ayanami, the one controlling Mikage. Frau realises that Mikage's soul is being eaten, and that it is impossible to save him. Teito does not realise this and begs for Miakge to be saved by the Ghost. Ayanami, controlling Mikage, goads Teito into taking revenge against the Barsburg Imperial Army, and then he throws himself against the scythe Zehel is wielding, which cuts his wing, thus killing him. As Mikage begins to crumble away, Teito runs to him, and he and Teito share one last hug. His last words are begging Teito not to look for revenge, but instead to keep walking towards the light. Reincarnation Frau had been searching for Mikage's reincarnation by the colour of people's soul and he found him as a small pink Fyulong, (nicknamed by fans as Burupya (ブルピャ) due to distinctive call the young have) and brought to Teito by Frau who said that the dragon had fallen out of its mother's nest. The reason Mikage chose not to be reincarnated as a human is because he wished to protect Teito, no matter what form. References Category:Character subpages